First Date
by musiksnob
Summary: Eli and Clare's first date. Parts are based on the promos for the next episode. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything else. A few lines of dialogue are stolen from the promos.**

I was walking down the street, hand in hand with Clare Edwards, feeling like the luckiest guy on earth.

Earlier today, on the last day of my suspension, I snuck out of my house, drove to Degrassi, climbed through the window of Ms. Dawes's class, vaulted over a couple of desks, and asked Clare out on a date. My parents had finally lifted my grounding and I couldn't wait to see her. She grinned and said yes and I told her to meet me at the Dot at 6.

We had been able to work out things between us over the phone during break, but that was the first time I had seen her, and even in her school uniform, she looked so beautiful that I had to really hold myself back from kissing her. It was only when the bell rang and I knew Ms. Dawes would be there any second that I tore myself from her and climbed back through the window.

I was early, so I met her at the door when she came in and led her down the street to this nice Italian restaurant my father had recommended. We had a really nice dinner. She caught me up on what happened between Alli and Bianca and I held her hand as a few tears escaped from her eyes when she told me Alli was leaving Degrassi. I told her about how I'd spent my suspension trying to relearn how to play guitar and piano which I had given up last year.

She seemed to be having a good time, but I could see there was some lingering sadness in her eyes. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that ever since Vegas Night, her parents had barely been speaking to her. They would fight with each other, but they either ignored her or made passive aggressive remarks about how she wasn't as well-behaved as she used to be. I didn't really know what to say to make her feel better, but she told me just spending time with me helped.

We were pretty much finished with dinner at that point, so I asked for the check. She argued with me over paying for it, but I insisted and told her that she could pay next time. We left the restaurant and started walking down the street.

"So what do you want to do now?" I knew Clare's parents were pretty strict about curfew, so I had asked her to an early dinner so that we'd have time to spend together afterwards.

She didn't answer but she pulled me into an alley between two buildings and pushed me up against the wall. She pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me. I was as surprised as she was the first time I kissed her for real, and it took me a second to respond. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, loving every second of her body against mine. Her kisses were short, fiery, and intense. She moved her hands down to my tie and she grinned.

"You look so sexy in a tie."

I moved my lips to her neck and her head fell back to give me more room. I noticed people walking past us out of the corner of my eye and I pulled away. "We should probably take this somewhere else," I said, and she giggled. She placed her hand back in mine and pulled me back toward the sidewalk.

We kept walking and I kept shooting glances at her. She was so beautiful and she was always surprising me. Every time I had her figured out, she would do something unbelievable like setting off a stink bomb to protect me or pulling me into a dark alley to kiss me senseless.

"That's something we could do," Clare said. She came to a stop in front of a store and I looked up to see what she was looking at.

"Matching piercings?" She asked with a devilish look in her eyes.

There's no way she's going through with that. "Won't your parents hate that?"

"Definitely," she said with a tone I had never heard from her. She moved toward the door but I just stood and watched her. She turned around. "Scared to keep up with me?"

I smirked and followed her through the door. A bell rang and a burly guy with tattoos covering most of his skin stuck his head through the door behind the counter. "I'm just finishing up a tattoo. Take a look through the books and I'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

Clare opened the book labeled piercings and starting flipping through. "So what do you have in mind?" she asked me.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. This brave and sexy version of Clare was so enticing and I thought I would take a chance. "I don't know," I said, and ran my thumb over the curve of her breast right over her nipple. "What are you thinking?"

Clare shivered and I wanted to drag her back to that alley and finish what she started before. "Well, that's not going to work, since my parents won't be able to see that."

"But I will," I smirked. She raised her eyebrows at me and gave me another kiss.

She kept flipping through the book and her face turned purple when she got to a page of male genital piercings. "Clare, I really like you," I whispered in her ear. "But there is no way in hell someone is shooting metal through my…"

"Eli!" It was nice to see innocent Clare was back. She went back to the beginning of the book and pointed at an eyebrow ring. "How about that?"

"Guys don't get eyebrow rings."

Clare turned to look at me. "So maybe we don't have to match." She ran her finger along my nipple just like I had done to her. I brought her lips back to mine and ran my hands all over her back as I pulled her toward me.

The door to the shop slammed shut and the bell rang. We pulled apart and saw the tattoo artist standing at the counter, laughing at us. "Don't stop on my account," he laughed.

Clare stepped up the counter with a determined expression. "I would like my eyebrow pierced, and he's going to get a nipple piercing."

"Okay, and I'll just need to see some ID." Clare's confidence faltered a bit and she glanced at me.

I pulled out my fake ID. "I'm 22." He checked it and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He looked back at Clare. She was only 15 and didn't even have a learner's permit.

I put my arm around her. "My girlfriend is 17, but I can sign for her."

He shook his head. "Sorry, if she's under 18, it's got to be a parent or guardian."

Clare smirked at me. "That's too bad for me, but you can still do it."

Uh huh. "I'll get mine done when we come back with your parents." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "You just want to see me with my shirt off," I teased as we collapsed against the front window, laughing.

"That's right, I do." She pulled on my shirt and unbuttoned the bottom button.

I held her cheek in my hand. "I feel like you're a different person today."

She gazed at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Do you like it?"

I thought for a moment, knowing that pretty much answer I came up with was probably going to be wrong. "I like that you're smart, and funny, and gorgeous, and adventurous, and that you're so fucking sexy, you make me crazy."

She laughed and started walking down the street. I realized we were pretty close to the Dot. "You want some dessert?"

She raised her eyebrows and I laughed. "We could get some ice cream at the Dot." I ran my finger along her neck. "You've got such a dirty mind, Edwards."

It was an unseasonably warm day and there were tables set up outside, so we sat at those and ordered ice cream sodas. I just kept looking at her. I couldn't believe that a girl like her could like a guy like me. We ate our ice cream and talked about the school play coming up that Clare really wanted me to get involved in with her.

I looked at my cell phone and noticed a text from Adam. _Did you get some tonight?_ Looking at the time, I realized it was almost 10 and Clare's curfew was rapidly approaching.

"We should get going; it's really late," I said, throwing some bills on the table to cover the check. If we left right now, we'd have just enough time for a goodnight kiss in Morty.

"We don't have to go home."

"Oh really? Did your parents give you permission to have a sleepover in the back of Morty?"

"Nope. But I don't feel like going home just yet." She leaned over and started playing with my tie. "Can I convince you to stay out for some contraband kissing?"

She pulled me towards her and I couldn't resist. I knew that keeping her out late on our first date was a good way to make her parents hate me, but once her lips touched mine all of the rational parts of my brain decided to shut off.

She sat back and gave me a satisfied look. "To Morty?"

So she had come to her senses. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the side street where I was parked. I went to unlock the passenger side door, but she tugged on my hand and brought me to the back. "I wasn't done yet." She gave me the female equivalent of puppy dog eyes and I was gone. I unlocked the back and dragged her in with me.

I had left the curtains over the windows so I knew no one could see us, and I was glad I had so much free time over the past three weeks because I had gotten so bored that I had actually cleaned Morty out. I lay down and pulled Clare on top of me.

If I had thought she was aggressive in the alley, that was nothing compared to Clare now. She straddled my waist and immediately moved to take off my tie. She attempted to unbutton my shirt, but she clearly couldn't kiss and think at the same time, so I grabbed her hands and stopped her. She ran her hands over my chest and arms.

I knew from before that she'd be open to me doing a little bit of exploring of my own so I moved one of my hands to her side, and lightly grazed the side of her breast. She didn't do anything to discourage me so I moved my hand until it covered her. She felt so soft and I wished there wasn't anything between us.

For the first time I was a little disappointed that Clare was wearing a dress. I wanted to touch her more intimately, but I didn't think that starting underneath her skirt was a very good strategy. Her v-neck dipped low and I ran my finger along her cleavage, but it wasn't quite as good as seeing the real thing.

She was moving her hips against mine ever so slightly and it was starting to get really uncomfortable in my jeans. "Clare," I whispered, running my lips along her neck. "This is amazing, but I think I really need to get you home."

She sat up and I could tell she was disappointed. "I'd really like to keep seeing you like this, and if you're grounded for the rest of your life, that's not going to happen."

We got out of the car and I fixed my tie. We drove to her house, and I parked about halfway down the block. I wasn't sure how much her parents actually knew about me, and I figured the hearse probably wasn't the best introduction point. We walked up to her house hand in hand, and I saw that in spite of the fact that it was almost eleven, the house was lit up like a Christmas tree.

Clare and I exchanged looks. "I should probably…" She gestured toward the house.

"Yeah, I'll meet them another time."

She laughed. I stepped closer to her and kissed her. "I had an amazing time with you tonight, Clare."

She didn't respond, but she kissed me again and I thought I might lose my balance. She grinned and sprinted up her front steps and opened the door. As I walked back to Morty, I could hear her parents' angry voices.

I hope they let me see her again. I can't imagine not being able to be with her after tonight.


End file.
